This invention concerns a new balsamic sauce with a basis of balsamic vinegar of Modena.
Balsamic vinegar of Modena has become famous for its typical sour-sweet taste, which is more aromatic than wine vinegar, that is effectively fit to flavour foods like, above all, vegetables.
It effectively exists the need to flavour foods, sometimes different from vegetables, as meat, fish, pasta and others, with the taste of vinegar, which is not suitable for this use as such, due to its high acidity level and its high fluidity that does not allow its permanence on food, so to dress it. Also on the palate, the low consistence of regular balsamic vinegar does not allow it to be effectively used as condiment for foods other than vegetables.
The main object of this invention is therefore to provide balsamic vinegar of Modena in a suitable version to be used on foods different than vegetables, particularly on meats, fish and pasta.
The balsamic sauce of the invention grants the advantage of imparting the taste of balsamic vinegar of Modena also to those foods, like meat, fish and pasta, that are not suitable to receive this flavouring liquid.